Yellow Face
Yellow Face (known as "Talker" in the files of the first season) is a contestant on The Shopkins Game Again, GST, and Battle for TSG. He appeared in Battle for Dream Island advertising several items during the entire length of the season (see TSG Commercials). Originally, he did not receive enough votes to join, but he ended up joining after it was revealed that Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, and Nina Noodles were not competing for not being present. He used to be on Team No-Name, but switched to W.O.A.H Bunch in Zeeky Boogy Doog, after being asked by Crown Jules to do so. He is the team leader of Free Food in BFT. He is also the second limbless character to be introduced, the first being Skyanna. Personality Yellow Face is a very loud, eccentric, and perpetually happy contestant. He is seen as easy to persuade, as evidenced in Zeeky Boogy Doog, when asked to join the W.O.A.H Bunch, he did so quickly without being forced. Trivia *Yellow Face wasn't originally in the lineup of characters that the viewers voted for to be in TSGA. However, after many people started voting for him, he was allowed in. *Yellow Face originally did not receive enough votes to officially join TSGA at first, but he soon was able to get into the competition because of the absence of Nina Noodles, Captain Zoom, Toasty Pop, and Nonexisty. *Yellow Face was briefly voiced by thecartoonremix4 and AnimationEpic in The Glistening, and Volcanoclaw in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2. **Coincidentally, the above 3 voice actors are/were voice actors on Inanimate Shopsanity. *Yellow Face is one of the three completely limbless contestants in TSGA, along with Mike Rophone and Crown Jules. **He was also the only male limbless contestant, until BFT came out, when Cloudy and Splashy Beach Ball became the second and third male limbless contestants respectively. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants who cameoed in TSG and got into TSGA. *Yellow Face is the only character in TSG and TSGA who has a black outline. *Although Yellow Face doesn't have any limbs, he was able to dig using a shovel in Get Digging. *Yellow Face's favorite screen is a rainbow shape. *He's currently one of two only contestants to not be forced to join W.O.A.H. Bunch, as Crown Jules simply asked him and he accepted. **He's the only newcomer to not be forced to join W.O.A.H Bunch. **He also convinced Strawberry Kiss to join W.O.A.H Bunch. *He is one of two new TSGA contestants to kill someone before TSGA started, consuming Purple Face. The only other contestant is Top Table. *Yellow Face sometimes can grow to unproportional sizes, and therefore can technically be considered the 2nd tallest contestant. He can also be considered the biggest contestant, being even bigger than Strawberry Kiss at times. *Yellow Face makes a variety of product advertisements. *Yellow Face's kill count is 2. He killed Purple Face in Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 and Apple Blossom in No More Snow!. *Thus far, Yellow Face is the only limbless contestant to switch teams. *Yellow Face is one of two contestants to be immune three times in a row, the other being Top Table. *Yellow Face seems to be able to kill himself on command, as proven by The Long-lost Yoyle City. *Yellow Face made a cameo in Object Mayhem Episode 11: Cheese A Crowd, during the elimination ceremony. He appeared on the cover of a math book by himself. *Yellow Face is one of the two limbless contestants to kill someone. *He is possibly a poorly drawn smiley face or emoticon. *Yellow Face is the only one contestant in TSGA to create commercials. *Yellow Face has never had his look changed or updated unless you count the face eating the stress gumball in the commercial in Barriers and Pitfalls to be Yellow Face. Category:Battle For TSG Characters